


Room 208

by jujuves



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuves/pseuds/jujuves
Summary: Sokka and Zuko are freshmen roommates. They're differences drive them apart, but maybe something will push them together.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

His side of the room was coming together. The fresh Target sheets really brought out the white in the walls. And the shampoo that spilled onto the floor covered up the mold smell. With the bed made, he piled the rest of his belongings onto it so that his roommate, whoever he was, could have space to bring in his things.

Sokka wondered what his new roommate would be like. The old one had been reassigned to the nicer dorm after his mom annoyed the housing staff into compliance. Haru had contacted Sokka through instagram a few days after they’d been assigned to their bed spaces. They got along pretty well and were even talking about splitting the cost of a fan in case their room was too hot. That ended when Haru’s mom heard he’d be staying in the rattiest dorm on campus. She emailed every person she could think of every week of the summer until just a few days ago when Haru was finally reassigned to Johnson Hall. Sokka and Haru decided that even if they weren’t roommates that didn’t mean they could be friends. But if Haru was gone, and the name written on the duck-shaped cutout on the door was Zuko,what would Sokka’s new roommate be like?

“Hey Sokka! I bet your new roommate’s gonna be cute!” Katara chimed from his desk.

Sokka, without hesitation, threw a neatly placed pillow right into her face.

"Ow! What?! All I said is I hope he's cute!" She threw the pillow square into his back.

"Why? So you can have a college boyfriend when you're still in highschool?" He teased.

"No! So that YOU can have a college boyfriend! Let's face it, the only way someone's gonna like you is if they have no choice but to be around you!" She teased harder.

They were too busy bickering to notice that Zuko had almost ran into Hakoda in the doorway. 

“Oh! Uhhhh… I’m sorry, sir!”

“Oh excuse me. Almost bumped into you! So, I’m guessing you’re Zuko?”

“Uh yeah. That’s me.”

“Here, let me grab this for ya.”He lifted a heavy duffle off the top of Zuko’s moving cart. He looked around for anyone who could be helping Zuko, but the hallway was crowded with boxes and suitcases from other kids.

“Do you have anybody here helping you unpack?” 

“No, just me.” Zuko was quick to answer and unpack the cart, almost as if he couldn’t stand to be around them.

“Well I’d be happy to help if you’d like.”

“Thank you, but I only have a few more things.” Zuko set his stuff on the bed and quickly returned to the moving cart in the hallway. 

Sokka’s eyes widened as he desperately hoped Zuko didn’t hear Katara call him hot. 

“Do you think he heard us?” Katara giggled.

“I hope not.” Sokka turned in embarrassment.

“I hope he did.” Hakoda chimed.

“WHAT?” They gawked  in unison.

“He wasn’t half bad. I say that he may even be your type, Sokka. Hell, he’d be my type if I were gay.” He laughed knowing Sokka would be riled up.

“Dad! Stop!”

“Oh come on. My gaydar ain’t great but he was giving of those  _ gay vibes _ or whatever you call ‘em.”

“Dad, stop! You don’t know anything about ‘vibes.’ You’re 42.” Katara huffed, while Sokka was hiding the nervous blush that was beginning to develop.

_ What if Zuko IS hot? I only saw his part of his face, but his hair was nice. He had it tied up so maybe it’s long-- _

“Sokka.”

“Yeah.”

“Quit spacing out and tell me where you want this.” Hakoda held up a bundle of posters.

“Just set it down. I’ll put them up later. You guys have to go. Other people are trying to move in and your car is taking up space.”

“Quit tryin’ to push me out. I’m trying to spend as much time with you as I can.”

“Dad, the house is only twenty minutes away. I’ll visit as much as possible.”

“No! Don’t do that. I don’t want you in my house eating up all the food. After 18 years, I’m glad to get rid of you.”

“Would you make up your mind old man! Either you miss me or you don’t.”

“Of course I’m gonna miss you, but don’t forget about us, but also don’t come home too often. This is college! Make the most of it!”

“Alright. If I say I’ll miss you and I promise to make the most out of college will you LEAVE already?”

“Only if you say ‘I love you’.”

“I LOVE YOU! Now get outta here so I can finish unpacking”

“Alright, alright! We’ll go. Let me know how you settle in.”

“I will. And Katara… Stay out of my room.”

“Whatever, loser!” She stuck her tongue out at him.

They disappeared around the corner. Sokka fluffed his pillows again and returned to the haphazard clothes scattered across the bed. He never liked to fold clothes. He’d always wait as long as possible to fold them, and at that point Gran Gran would fold them for him. Now he almost regrets leaving the house because he has no one to take care of him. No one to make soup when he’s sick. No one to fold his hoodies even when they go on hangers. No one to watch cheesy rom coms with. But then he thinks of all the new things he’ll get to do. Party. Drink. Smoke. Study.  _ I guess _ . Have sex.  _ There’s gotta be someone on this fucking campus that can stand me long enough to fuck me… or let me fuck them? _ It was too soon to be thinking about relationships when he hasn’t even fixed up his side of the room all the way. He walked toward his closet just as Zuko walked through the door with a box of random cleaning supplies and hangers. 

“Hey.” Sokka said nonchalantly.

“Hey.”

“So I guess you’re Zuko.”

“And you’re Sokka.”

That’s me. Where are you from?”

“About three hours away in Madison. And you?”

“I’m from here. My house is actually like twenty minutes away.” 

"If you live so close then why are you living on campus?"

"For the atmosphere. And my scholarship covers it and I wanna get the full college experience ya know: parties, and romance, and late nights with my roommate.” He raised his eyebrows.

Zuko hesitated for a moment like he hadn’t thought of college as a place to have fun.

“That’s cool, I guess.”

“‘I guess?’”Sokka mimicked. “Don’t you wanna make the most of college? I’m trying to have as much fun as possible without failing my classes.”

“What’s your major?”

“Some type of Engineering.” Zuko seemed surprised by his answer but offered little more than a nod of acknowledgement.

Sokka waited for him to make a comment about engineering being too hard to slack off, but he didn’t say anything. Zuko quietly unpacked his bags and refolded the jostled clothes which Sokka noticed were mostly black and gray with splashes of red.  _ How angsty is this kid? Black hair, black clothes, barely talks, and I bet he’s hardcore judging me for wearing bright yellow shorts. Maybe I’m being harsh. I’ll try to keep the conversation going since  _ he’s  _ obviously not going to. _

“So, what’s your major?”

“Undecided.”

“That’s chill. Are you excited?”   
“For what?”

“For everything I guess. For freedom and being an adult and…” Zuko undid his bedsheet set and put the pillows in their cases without paying any mind to Sokka staring daggers into his back.

“And for having an awesome roommate! Since I’m from here I can show you all the cool spots. There’s some really good restaur-- Oh! One quick question: do you wanna go halfsies on a fan? It’s really hot in here.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka looked over his shoulder before pulling off his shirt. He did the same thing yesterday when he changed from his sweaty move-in clothes to meet Haru for the first time. Zuko didn’t seem to pay any attention to Sokka at all. He barely even looked at him ever since he moved in.  _ Maybe he’s just shy and doesn’t have anyone to hang with yet. _

“Do you wanna go get donuts with Haru and I at the Diversity Center?” Sokka asked curiously.

“No, I have to go to the financial aid office.”

“Oh okay. Well I guess I’ll see you later.” Zuko didn’t reply.

Still missing his shirt, Sokka checked the weather.  _ It’s gonna rain. FUCK! I forgot my rain boots at home! _ He lightly stomped his foot not wanting Zuko to see his awkward frustration. He would have to go back home to get them, but for now he’d have to settle for his black high top converse. Realizing Haru was waiting out his dorm, he grabbed a random shirt and denim jeans. Without thinking, he pulled down his shorts and stood in his underwear in front of a person he met less than 24 hours ago.  _ Had to happen sometime. _ He wasn’t about to go change in the bathroom every day. He’d probably have to wait in a long line of people that were too shy about their bodies to change in their own rooms. Luckily, Sokka doesn’t care what some random loner emo kid thinks about his body. But he also didn’t know how comfortable Zuko was with being naked.  _ Some people are real prudes with stuff like that _ . He gave Zuko a two time grace period: last night and this morning. With no signs saying otherwise, Sokka assumed Zuko is fine with him being shirtless and will definitely take advantage of this when even the fan can’t cool down their burning hot room.

He almost fell over putting on his right sock. His phone started ringing and disrupted the strained silence between them. The chimey bells went off for a few seconds before Sokka reached the phone.

“Hey! I’ll be down in a second, I just have to tie my shoes.” A small white lie.

“Hurry your ass up! It’s starting to rain!”

“I know, I know. I’ll be down in two seconds.”

“You better or I’m gonna leave and grab all the chocolate glazed.”

“Fuck chocolate! Original all the way.” He hung up before Haru could disagree.

The silence returned, but was cut short when Sokka ransacked the box under his bed to find his umbrella. He tumbled through notebooks and chargers until he felt the handle. He pulled it out and--

“HOLY FUCK!!!” It had sprung open and knocked over Zuko’s open water bottle.

“Shit! I’m so fucking sorry. I’ll grab one of my towels. I think it only spilled on the floor.” He ran to his closet and grabbed a neatly folded towel only to ball it up. He began to run back to the spill but slipped on the puddle and fell on his ass.

“AAAHHH! FUCK! That hurt like a bitch!” He stared at the ceiling until Zuko’s face appeared.

“Do you always swear this much?”

“Sometimes when I’m scared or nervous or excited.”

“Or in pain?”

“Yeah.” Zuko helped him sit up and Sokka immediately went to wipe up the mess.

“I’ll get this. You should probably go.” Zuko grabbed the frantically moving towel from Sokka’s hands.

“Are you sure? I’m the one who made the mess.”

“Yeah, you said you’d be out there in ‘two seconds’ two minutes ago.”

“Okay, thanks. And sorry again!” He hopped up quickly but walked out of the room in fear of slipping on more water.

* * *

“So do you think you’ll join any of those clubs?” Haru said in between bites.

“I don’t know, the group from the LGBT Center seemed kinda cool.”

“Why that one? Are you gay, bi, an ally--”

“I’m bi.” Sokka quickly remarked.

“Really?” His eyes widened.

“Yeah. Surprised?” 

“No, not really. Ya know, I thought you might be based on how you dress.” He played it off. 

“Oh really, how do bi people dress?”

“Just look at you!” Now Sokka was surprised at Haru’s knowledge of bi aesthetics.

_ Shit, he’s right. _ Sokka looked at his well worn converse, rolled up jeans, and half tucked t-shirt.

“Don’t forget the hair.”

“What about my hair?” Sokka fidgeted with a lock that fell by eye.

“The only guys who still sport a manbun are either gay or a douche, and you’re not a douche.”

“Fair enough. But what about you?”

“Am I gay? Nah, only girls. But I  _ am _ less than one day into college so who knows.” Haru shrugged his shoulders and didn’t sound too sure about being straight.

They went back to their doughnuts and fruit salad. Sokka had forgotten how good doughnuts tasted. Not for any bad reason, he just couldn’t remember the last time he had one. On their way to school, Katara always insisted on getting McDonald’s. Even though Sokka was the one driving, he always let Katara have her hashbrown and egg mcmuffin.  _ Cuz that’s what good older brothers do. _

Now he was starting to miss his annoying little sister. She may get on his nerves, but he loves spending time with her. But he’ll never tell her that. She would definitely let it go to her head and constantly tease him about being a softy. 

He took a sip of his orange juice and scanned the room. There were more people here than when they first arrived.  _ I bet they only showed up for the food. Well, I guess we did too, but at least we were here for the presentations. _ He’d never seen so many people of color or queer people in the same place. His high school had an abundance of Brads and Tiffanys and a severe lack of fellow out queer kids except one lesbian couple that had been together since freshman year. He was excited to make more friends like Haru that ate foods other than boiled chicken and Kraft mac ‘n cheese. Getting flashbacks of Dylan’s mom’s dinner at a sleepover his sophomore year, Sokka buried his face in another original glazed.

“Can I sit here?” A voice spoke to Sokka’s left. 

“Sure! I’m Haru, what’s your name?”

“Suki.”

“Nice to meet you Suki. The guy with the doughnut in his face is Sokka.” 

Sokka, mouth full, gave a thumbs up and practically choked on his doughnut as it went down. As Suki pulled out her chair, Sokka noted her bob haircut and one-too-many-to-be-straight piercings.  _ A fellow bi. Maybe? _

“Yeah, I’m Sokka. Where are you from?”

“I’m from Madison.” Again, Sokka choked on a sip of juice.

“That’s so funny! My roommate’s from there too.”

“Are you guys roommates?” She gestured between them.

“No, long story. We were supposed to be but then I got a new roommate a few days ago and he’s from Madison.” He corrected.

“Cool! What’s his name?”

“Zuko something. I don’t know his last name.”

“Oh yeah! I graduated with him.”

“Is he cool? We haven’t really talked much. He’s kinda quiet.”

“He’s fine. There was an incident a few months ago with his family and he’s been really cold ever since. But he was kinda cold before then too, so I don’t know…” She shrugged.

“I guess that explains it. I’d ask him about it but I feel like that would be hella awkward.”

They nodded their heads in unison. The entire time, Haru was looking back and forth between them, absolutely stunned that a random girl just so happened to know Sokka’s new roommate. 

* * *

They stayed behind to meet with the LGBT student group. Everyone seemed pretty chill and welcoming. Sokka was definitely interested in their weekly hangouts. He took a flyer and saw that Suki took one as well. The three of them walked out of the air conditioning into the muggy heat of campus. Luckily it had stopped raining.

“I actually chose this school over Western because of the diversity and support for the community. I definitely want to be able to be my full self without--”

“Wait, are you gay too?” Sokka didn’t want to make any assumptions just in case she’d be offended.

“Bi actually. Can’t you tell? I thought I was making it obvious.” He threw his political correctness out the window and lamented the fact that he truly could not tell what a bisexual looked like.

“I can tell. Can’t I, Sokka?” Haru said proudly. 

“You know what Haru? No one fucking asked you!” Sokka joked.

“You should really get better at spotting other gay people if you ever wanna get dicked down!”

“Oh, what do YOU know about getting dicked down?!” 

Suki laughed hard enough to scare away the birds eating a bagel on the ground. They continued walking around to see where their classes would be held. All of the buildings looked different but just similar enough to confuse the fuck out of freshman.  _ Why are Snyder Hall and Schneider Hall right next to each other? _

Sunlight sifted between the leaves of trees lining both sides of the sidewalk. Pockets of warmth in between shadows teased his skin with prickly heat and he began to regret wearing the first pair of pants he found. Every person they passed looked either completely exhausted by the heat or exhausted by the early start to today’s Welcome Week activities. Sokka was both but tried not to show it. He hates hot weather and early mornings so today was gonna be a long day. At least he had Haru to hang with. And Suki might actually stick around too. She was nice and cool and not afraid to hurt anyone’s feelings. From what he gathered, Suki was a political science major.  _ She definitely doesn’t seem like one of those up-Reagan’s-ass people though. _

* * *

Sokka walked Haru up the stairs to his room. It was only on the second floor, but Haru was definitely running out of breath.

“Bro, why the fuck are we taking the stairs?”

“So you can work off those four nasty ass chocolate doughnuts you ate this morning.”

“Ya know… that’s fair.” He said breathlessly.

They arrived at his door and Sokka unlocked it. He grabbed the handle and only slightly opened it to see if Zuko was back.

“Okay, he’s not here yet.” Sokka whispered.

“Why would...that matter?”

“Because I don’t want him to see us looking at his stuff. I just wanna see what kinda person he is.”

“You heard Suki, he’s a little weird.”

“Yeah but I wanna see if I can find anything else out. I’m just gonna look around, I’m not gonna touch anything.”

Sokka snooped on Zuko’s side of the room. He glanced at everything trying to find any piece of information. He tiptoed around the towel left on the floor, sure not to disturb it and let Zuko know he stepped over the imaginary line that separated their halves of the room. Zuko’s bed was made, clothes put away, and a laptop neatly situated on the desk. A black comb with a few hairs sticking out laid next to it nearly dangling off the edge.  _ Maybe I can send a hair sample to the lab...If only I had a lab. _

Not finding anything, Sokka retreated to his bed, now rumpled by Haru’s outstretched body. WIthout skipping a beat, he threw Haru’s legs to the side to make room in his twin XL. He rested his back against the wall and stared across at Zuko’s oddly aesthetic poster of lightning.

“Find anything, Sherlock?”

“No, he keeps his shit cleaner than an O.R.”

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to ask him.”

“I’m not gonna ask Zuko anything.”

“Ask me what?” Zuko appeared.

“Yeah, Sokka. What were you not gonna ask?” Haru smirked.

“I was NOT going to ask about that poster on your wall.”

“Why wouldn’t you ask?”

“Oh uhhh I don’t know.”

“My sister gave it to me. I don’t know where she got it.”

“Oh cool.”  _ He has a sister. _

  
Zuko lazily took off his shoes and slumped on his bed. He crossed his feet and stared at the ceiling in what appeared to be deep thought while Haru rambled about mayo versus miracle whip. Sokka, half listening, scrolled through instagram to find Suki.  _ Wow, she looks different with make up on. _


End file.
